


Fuck American Politics

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Fuck American Politics, M/M, Politics, hahaha, just...., sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Do you live in the USA? Are you worried about the possibility of your rights being taken away with the way the Supreme Court is? I know I sure am! So are John and Xander. Come cry with me, a depressed gay.
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Kudos: 9





	Fuck American Politics

John McNamara doesn’t watch the news often. He usually doesn’t have the time. Running a secret military organization takes a lot of time and energy. The small amount of free time he does have, he’d rather spend with his husband, cooking together, reading together, anything as long as they are doing it together. 

Tonight was different. 

John sat on the sofa in his living room, his husband, Xander Lee, sitting on his right. Their legs are pressed flush against each other, hands clasped tight, eyes glued to the screen. John never thought they would be here. Things are supposed to get better, always moving forward, that is what humans do, that’s what time does. 

But this, this feels like moving backward. No. It doesn’t just feel like moving backward, it is moving backward. 

“The Supreme Court is still deliberating on whether or not to overturn the historic 2015 ruling that all states must grant and recognize same-sex marriage. We are expected to have their ruling within the hour. With the way The Supreme Court leans heavily conservative at the moment, it looks grim for hundreds of thousands of already married same-sex couples. We now turn over to our White House correspondent…” John tunes the broadcast out. He takes a deep, shaky breath. How did they get here? 

“What are we going to do, John?” Xander’s voice shakes as he speaks. John turns his head, his heartbreaking when he sees tears beginning to fall from his husband’s eyes. 

“Hey, look at me.” John moves from his spot on the couch to kneel on the ground in front of Xander, not letting go of the other man’s hand. His free hand comes up to cup his husband’s face. “You are my husband. Nothing is going to change that. I love you so much, Xander, and I always will.” 

“I just- I can’t- I can’t believe that-” Xander can’t get a full sentence out. He can’t put his thoughts together, and that never happens. Xander is always calm and collected. They’ve stared down countless world-ending catastrophes, and Xander has never had a hard time expressing his thoughts before. 

“I know.” What can John say? He can’t promise that everything is going to be okay, because it won’t. Even if the original ruling isn’t overruled today, there is a real possibility that things are going to get worse. Xander takes a deep shuttering breath, leaning forward so his forehead is pressed against John’s 

“I love you.” Both men let their eyes shut, wishing they could pause this moment in time. 

“The Supreme Court Ruling is in-”

**Author's Note:**

> "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAa"  
> ~Jack, a fellow gay. 
> 
> Come cry with me on Tumblr  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
